On Your Head
by Standtallatskyfall13
Summary: He has fought countless battles, ended many lifes and fnished many a job but now what bond needs to do may be the hardest thing yet, forget. memories haunt his mind and after a little time off is there someone special who can help bond relise what he must do to finally be able to have some closure from his past? cue 19 year old Kasha who could just be the answer to all his problems
1. Numb

On your head

Opening his eyes he yawns and looks down at the blonde beauty lying next to him. The information she gave him last night would come in extremely useful he thinks as he handcuffs her to the bed. Dressing quickly as not to wake her he leaves the hotel room with both keys and when he arrives at the Lobby Tanner is there with other lower status Agents.

"Have a nice night? I do hope you got what you…..Err _needed_" Tanner motions with his finger and the Agents take the keys and go to take the girl into custody. Her name, probably code name, was Sheila, and she had been the equivalent of a double-oh agent in Germany and was the head of a German Nazi team who still hunted Jews linked to killings from WWII. Leaving the hotel he enters a company car that would take him back to HQ and to M for his debrief and then brief on his next little escapade though, maybe he would receive a mission that would last longer than twelve hours, but he knew that all these small mission that were more Mafia than MI6. The car pulled in and he jumped out, his icy blue eyes surveying the area for threat, which was second nature to him, because nine times out of ten there would be danger, before entering the building and punching in the big 'M' button at the top of the pad in the lift. It stopped at the eighth floor and his newest Q entered.

"Morning bond, I do hope you are well. I was listening to our slightly lower class colleagues discussing you earlier, apparently you are, and I quote, 'the luckiest damn bastard in the world sleeps with beautiful women every other night and has a licence for it'!"

"Did they mention how everyone I love or gets close too dies or betrays me, my family house and all the heirlooms I once could call my own are being sold at this very moment, and women I sleep with actually hate my guts and would stab me in the back at any chance they could."

He storms silently out of the lift and straight to M's office not acknowledging any of the other existence.

"Mallory you called, I have the information ready, Q has it and is making up the file as we speak. The girl is safe unharmed and being held in the containments in the basement being questioned as we speak. I did exactly what you wanted me to do."

"yes, you did," M says with a smirk spreading on his face, "May I remind that you are to call me M, and you did, but other Agents do that every single mission they've ever been on."

On the remark about calling Mallory 'M', his face flashes with the little emotion he has shown for weeks.

"She never did tell you her real full name did she? I wish I could tell you, but any information about her in the last few months of her life, all information on her was completely classified. Even to me, he senior! But you must remember, she had a very long, fulfilling life and you were a huge part in that. Do you feel no happiness in even that?"

"Emotions are irrelevant Mallory, which is something you will need to learn if you are to survive in this business. My next assignment?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, of course. You are flying to a small remote Island off the coast of Majorca for a week. Relax, get a tan, do what you need to do. Then, I promise, I will give you the biggest assignment you will ever receive. This mission needs to be carried out by an Agent who is in full emotional and physical control of his actions and will not stray from my orders. Understand?"

"Fine"

He fumes as he stalks out of MI6 and climbs into the company car, ordering the driver to deliver him to his apartment, wait while he packs, and then to the airport. After packing and readying himself James Bond gets into the car. Felling totally, and unconditionally, numb.


	2. Learning

**AN i own nothing :( but i do know u should write a review on this chapter...**

The sun radiated down onto the tiny flecks of sand, illuminating each golden wonder.

James Bond lay on the beach, for the first time in eight years, relaxing  
Breathing in the sweet, spanish air he slowly walks down towards the water, the coast is nearly empty as he slowly descends into the turquoise waters. He swims out, as far as he can before he would be too close to the boats and yachts. He reminisces times when he had been in close squeezes, racing a yacht or a small boat. He floats back to the shore and see's a family playing in the sand. A teenage girl, probably seventeen, is sitting in the shade with big sunglasses on, pale as a ghost, reading a book. She looks sad. Genuinely heart broken in fact. He looked from this pale dark haired girl to the all blonde tanned family and something clicked.

When the parents and kids went to play in the water, Bond sat on a sun bed beside the girl and immediately she tensed up, knowing all about stranger danger and the other shit they drill into you at school, but being a teenager, he hormones must have been on fire with this 8 packed king of the hotties.

"So your not going to join them?"

She stared at him, wondering what to do next.

"I wouldn't be seen dead with the likes a that lot"

She has a deep Scottish accent, even though all the other members of the family had sounded english

"I can't wait till they ship me off to Oxford. Then I don't have to be a part of the charade anymore"

"So you know your adopted?"

"Who are you? Because even though this is the most for filling conversation I've had all summer, I don't have a clue who you are"

Bond smirked, and sensed her heart rate fasten. He was winning her over.

"I was an orphan. My parents died when I was twelve or thirteen. It was what made me who I am today, for all the wrong reasons"

"So who are you today?" She smiled at her witty comment probably proud to have thoguht of it so quickly.

"The names Bond. James Bond. What's your name?"

"Really? I assumed you must have known, since, Mr Bond, you do seem to know everything"

Chucking at her bond replied "No, I sadly do not know everything" Bond surprised even himself by admitting that.

"I'm Amy, Amy McDevitt. But everyone thinks my names smith, like them" she sneered on the 'them' as she nodded at the frolicking family in the water.

"So, what age are you Amy?"

"See now I'm worried! You seem like a nice guy, so I'm gonna ask this straight, your not interested in kidnapping me, hurting me, murdering me or all three?"

"Your right. I'm not that kind of guy, plus that would kind of go against my record."

Bond abandoned any thoughts of subtly or even restraint at telling Amy.

"I work for MI6. I'm a double-oh agent, but I'm on vacation right now, I'm having a bit of, what you could call, a rough patch"

Amy stared then started laughing. She laughed so hard tears rolled from her eyes and she was panting by the end of it.

"Okay, and I'm a canadian Rock-star! Please, I'm not five!"

"Okay don't believe me, but I promise you have no need to fear me"

She stares at him and the next question she asks is a huge surprise, catching james off guard

"Do you think I'm pretty james?"

He stares at her, trying to search her eyes through the bug eyed sunglasses.  
He reaches out and removes them, revealing the most beautiful big brown eyes he has ever seen. They balance out her face, no spots or freckles dust her face, just one, beneath her left eye. She has dimples around her lips and a small crease  
in-between her mouth and her chin and a side-fringe falls over her right eye, which she continually brushes out of her face.

"So Amy, what are you and your, 'family' doing tonight?"

"The same as we do every night. Stay at the resort and watch the stupid shows they put on there. They're always aimed at little kids or grandmas and I, thank god, am neither"

"Well, if you wanted, we could go out, and I could show you what all the pretty little Oxford girls do?"

"I am not doing that with you"

"No, they party till they're drunk and incoherent. Most of the students that go there have family problems, that why they're prepared to work so hard to get in"

"And you no this because?"

"I went there. So what do you say? Say your going to the bathroom and sneak out the resort I'll be waiting outside"

Bond packed his things and left the beach, leaving the girl to consider her options. She could come, but she didn't know this man. If he had looked closer to her age she would have done it without a second glance but why would this, what? thirty-four? Thirty-five? Year old guy want her?  
Because he didn't lie, you are beautiful Amy, and you have to do at least one, crazy, irrational thing this summer she told herself.

~~oOo~~

At seven pm later that evening, James Bond kept his side of the deal, and when he heard the music and sound effects he assumed the play had started.

He waited till half past then was going to leave when an unrecognisable Amy came out of the lobby.

The Island was small so they simply walked to the club.

"Where are we going? There can't be many clubs or bars around here?"

"Well, tucked right into a nice little corner is 'pound' a very late teen early adult place, full of people your age"

"And what about you? Why did you choose to give up your friday night to escort me here?"

"The company. Most of the men my age on this island are dads of married. Idiots"

Laughing, Amy sucked in the whole atmosphere in the place as they skipped the line and went straight in. The bouncer nodded at james out of respect, and winked at Amy who smiled and raised an eyebrow.

As Amy found her true home on the dance floor, james Bond watched, this amazing girl was growing up right in front of his eyes. He did not get sentimental like a father would, but was a little proud. He did that, he thought to himself.

"Hey, why's a pretty guy like you sitting alone over here? Bit of a wallflower aren't you? I saw the little girl you came here with? She looked young enough to be your daughter! Haha! You'd should look for someone older, more, experienced"

The last part was whispered in bonds ear and very tempting.

"What'd you say pretty-boy? I'm sure she doesn't even know your real name does she?"

"Yes in-fact she does, and I'm sorry, but I've never been a big fan of girls like you, throwing themselves at men"

"Be like that then, you little english git!"

The girl walked back to her friends and handed them some money looking annoyed. He checked his pockets but his wallet and all the money inside was still there. Must have been a stupid dare, seeing who could pick me up Bond thought to himself.

Amy came over to him and sat town on a stool beside him.

"You should really come dance! I mean, I just, wow! Thank you so much for showing me this place! I'm glad I put this thing on though, I don't get how all these girls aren't sweating buckets in those wee tight things! Its like, when your in the tight, crowded little space of your own, you don't think, you just do! I have THREE different boys numbers? I've never even been asked out in my life now I've got three guys that like me! YAY!" She looks genuinely happy, but what she said about not having to think? That stuck. For an hour or so, he would be able to forget his past and move on with the future.

"Okay, I'll come in then"

~~oOo~~

Afterwards, when they came out of the club at about eleven, James bow-tie was gone and with it, half the button from his shirt. The hands in that crowd were ferocious but he hadn't noticed. Now a tanned muscular Bond walked with the beautiful Amy, her light, black dress still in one piece and james black blazer draped around her shoulders. She really was beautiful, whoever caught her eye would be a lucky man, thought Bond, without regret though, being with him would only put her in danger.

Through the dark streets they walked, hands joined and her head slowly drooping to his shoulder. He could tell she was tired so he quickened the pace, wanting to now get her home safely. She wasn't drunk, all she had drank all night was water and a shot of vodka, which she had. Gulped back with expertise. Then five men jumped out with guns on bonds back and Amy's head.  
"Pay up chico, and nobody leaves with a bullet in their head yeah?"

"Of course!" Says bond reaching into his blazer and pulling out his gun so fast none of them could act before he had all of them in front of him and Amy behind. He took out three with ease, not even needing to use the gun and after a right hook to another the two left ran. He placed the gun back into the suit jacket that was still on Amy, and they continued faster back to jer resort, almost a run, for Amy.

"Em what the hell was that! Why do you carry a gun! Your crazy! How did you take them all out so fast as well!"

She said very fast it was hard for him to understand.

"Amy, I wasn't lying when I told you I was an MI6 agent. Let's get you back to the resort now, its past one in the morning!"

"Don't worry about my folks, they think I'm too naive to go to any bar of club. I'll just tell them I went for a stroll then when I got lost on the way back or some other crap like that!"

He made sure she got to her room okay and said that he hoped to see her again.

"We're going to the beach again tomorrow? You could see me then?"

"Great"

And with that bond left her and headed back to his villa.

~~oOo~~

The next day Bond was waiting at the beach and as she promised, Amy's family came. She could tell the air was thick between her and her parents but when they went off on a paddle boat with the twins, she retreated to the shadows, over to bonds area.

"Hey"

"Hello, I'm guessing your not a sea fearing type of girl then?"

"Its not the water that makes me sick, its them"

She shrugged but her smile faded as she said on a more serious note

"They found the three men this morning,it was on the news, all mildly injured and knocked out. Probably been mugged"

Bond smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side mate, last night, you hit them so hard a thought the ground would bloody crack!"

They were both laughing now and then after a while of talking, the chess began. It had started as something to fill the silence but now it was a full on war. Bond was very good chess player, but this girl had skill and was good at reading his next move. She would be a great double-oh.

"So whens you next mission?"

"That's classified information. South africa"

He told her anyway. He could trust her, and who would she tell?

"Oh! Really? My pen pal lives in South Africa, right on the coast! I met her on Globolol, its a website where you can talk to people all around the world for free, but we have to talk through letters since she can't afford a computer. She hasn't written to me in ages, and before she mentioned something about 'her time' and 'the black men coming' now I never get replies. James, I thinks she's part of the slave trade. She told me about kids in her village just vanishing, then the parents are suddenly much richer than they were before."

"Well, looks like someone's going to have to do something about that"

Bond check mates Amy and she begins to pack up the board into its box.

"What's her name? This girl?"  
Bond asks hoping to maybe help her and the other children.

"Kasha, Kasha Hora"

**...please?**


End file.
